


Little Things

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [12]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Heartwarming, Insecurity
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Kumpulan drabble masa-masa remaja mereka.  — Pete/Ryan,a bandom fanfiction.





	Little Things

**DISCLAIMER:** Pete Wentz (Fall Out Boy) & Ryan Ross (Panic! at the Disco) are on their own; prompts and the universe here © Red

.

**Little Things**

∞

**a bandom fanfiction written by Qunny Victoria  
2019**

**{Pete/Ryan}**

∞

  * sweets



Pete menunggu Ryan di depan pintu kelas gadis itu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Brendon sudah pamit terlebih dahulu karena ekstrakulikuler basketnya yang menunggu, jadi mereka tidak pulang berbarengan.

Kelasnya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, namun kelas Ryan masih tertahan entah karena apa. Hal yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah keramaian dari dalam kelas, tawa yang riang dan tepuk tangan setelahnya. Jendela-jendela tertutup rapat dan kacanya tak bisa ditembus dari depan, Pete tak bisa mengintip apa pun karena hal itu.

Sepertinya tidak ada guru di dalam kelas.

Baru saja Pete ingin mengetuk pintu kelas itu ketika pintu mendobrak terbuka dan anak-anak segera menghambur keluar.

Pete mengerjapkan mata.

“Terima kasih!”

Ryan muncul beberapa sekon kemudian, memegang sekantong plastik yang penuh, ada senyum lebar yang tertempel di wajahnya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Pete penasaran, berusaha mengintip apa yang ada di dalam isi kantong plastik Ryan.

“Temanku ada yang berulang tahun,” sahut Ryan, “lalu dia membagi-bagikan banyak permen impor yang memang jarang ditemukan di sini. Rasanya enak sekali.”

“Oh ya?” Pete melangkah lebih dekat lagi pada kantong plastik yang kini didekap erat-erat. “Mau satu, dong.”

“ _Nggak_ ,” jawab Ryan sembari memeletkan lidah, kemudian menjauhkan barangnya dari Pete.

“Pelit.” Pete memutar bola matanya.

Mereka berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah yang semakin ramai karena murid-murid yang berlarian untuk buru-buru pulang, ada juga yang langsung ke lapangan untuk menuju kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Pete menyelip di tengah tubuh para siswa untuk mengejar Ryan yang berjalan semakin cepat.

“Ry!” panggil Pete. Ryan menoleh, tersenyum jahil, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Pete.

Gerakan Ryan sempat melambat karena arus bolak-balik oleh para siswa. Pete mengejarnya dan menyentuh pundak Ryan. “Bagi—“

“ _Nggak_.” Ryan merespons dengan jawaban yang sama. “Kemarin kau memakan habis es krim yang ada di kulkasku. Padahal itu es krim yang baru saja kubeli untuk dinikmati sepulang sekolah.”

“Jadi sekarang kau dendam?”

“Mmm.”

Pete menjawil pundak Ryan. “Kau dendam? Hm.”

Saat koridor sudah agak sepi lagi, Ryan menjauhkan diri dari Pete, _sejauh-jauhnya_ , sejauh yang ia bisa. Pete berlari mengejar Ryan.

“Hei!”

Beberapa orang menatap mereka, namun orang-orang tersebut tidak heran. Pete dan Ryan sudah termasuk sebagai salah satu pasangan yang terkenal di sekolah, dan tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka; siapa pun itu, apa pun itu.

Ryan terus berlari dan tertawa-tawa, sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sampai dimana Pete mengejarnya.

“Aku—“

Pete berhasil mengejarnya dengan cepat—hei, bagaimana mungkin Pete kalah dari Ryan, yang notabenenya Pete adalah salah satu pemain sepak bola unggulan di sekolahnya?

Pundak Ryan ditahan oleh Pete, sampai akhirnya Ryan kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh jika punggungnya tidak ditahan oleh pemuda tersebut.

“Heiii jangan pacaran di sini dong.”

“ _Ngalangin_ aja, nih.

“Jangan di tengah-tengah lapangan, dong.”

Pete menyeringai lebar pada teman-teman yang lewat, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryan yang sudah memerah. Sebelum Ryan sempat merespons, kantong plastik di tangannya sudah direbut.

Kemudian Pete pergi dari sana.

“Hei, Pete!”

Ryan tersadar dan berlari.

Pete menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian membuka kantong itu, mencomot satu permen cokelat, lalu menggigitnya tepat di depan Ryan.

“Cium aku kalau kau mau permennya lagi—aw!”

Dahi Pete dijitak dengan kencang, dan dalam sekejap mata, permen-permen itu kembali di tangan Ryan.

.

  * rain



Ryan menatap tetesan hujan yang semakin menderas di jalanan.

Ia dan Pete kini sedang berada di gedung sekolah, _stuck_ di tempat karena satu, hujan deras, dua, mobil Pete sedang di dalam bengkel, tiga, Brendon sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya dan memakai mobil. Berdirilah mereka berdua, ragu untuk menyeberang atau tetap berada di sana.

“Dingin—“ Setelahnya, Ryan merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorong di dalam dadanya sebelum akhirnya ia bersin dan menutup mulutnya.

Cuaca dingin sekali membuatnya menggigil hebat. Padahal Ryan sudah memakai jaketnya yang berwarna krem, yang cukup tebal dibandingkan jaket-jaketnya yang lain.

Pete melirik Ryan, kemudian melepaskan jaket jin yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya di pundak Ryan.

“Um.” Ryan melirik Pete. “Kau akan kedinginan, Pete—“ kemudian Ryan kembali bersin. Tangan gadis mungil itu merapatkan jaket milik Pete sehingga semakin menutupi dirinya.

“Kau lebih butuh itu,” gumam Pete, “terlihat kedinginan.”

Mereka masih berdiri bersisian selama beberapa saat. Pete meraih tangan Ryan, menggenggam tangan tersebut, dan mengusap-usapnya untuk memberi kehangatan.

“Mau pinjam payung saja?” tanya Ryan.

“Tanggung. Lagi pula, hujannya sudah semakin kecil.”

Ryan mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Pete. Hanya saja hujannya menyebalkan. Deras, gerimis, deras lagi, gerimis lagi.

“Omong-omong, hal ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu,” tukas Pete.

“Mm?”

Tidak perlu Pete menjawab hal itu, karena Ryan pun teringat dan tahu apa yang dimaksud Pete: hujan deras, buku kimia yang tertinggal, ciuman panas dan kulit yang saling bergesekan—

Ryan melihat tarikan di sudut-sudut bibir Pete dari ujung ke ujung.

“Masa perlu kujelaskan?” bisik Pete, kini tangannya meraih pinggang Ryan dan memeluknya dari belakang. “Hmm?”

Wajah Ryan memanas.

“Wajahmu memerah, Ry. Cuacanya tiba-tiba jadi panas?”

“Hujannya sudah berhenti—ehm, gerimis. Ayo jalan.”

Sebelum Pete sempat menjawab, Ryan segera melepaskan diri dari Pete dan berjalan dengan cepat menembus hujan. Kedua tangan Ryan menyilang untuk mengeratkan jaket Pete yang masih tersampir di bahunya.

“Ry! Tunggu—“

Ryan bisa merasakan panas semakin merambat di pipinya dan tubuhnya semakin menghangat. Apa-apaan yang dia pikirkan itu? Mungkin saja Pete memaksudkan hal yang lain, tapi tentu, hal yang terlintas di pikirannya pertama kali adalah ….

Gadis itu menggigit bibir kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

.

  * smile



Pete melirik papan tulis dengan malas.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang harus dilakukannya: turnamen untuk ekstrakulikuler sepak bola, organisasi siswa, dan ujian akhir semester yang semakin dekat membuat kepalanya nyaris mendekat. 

Mungkin jika diibaratkan, akan ada asap mengepul yang keluar dari kepalanya saking panasnya kepala tersebut.

Guru sedang menjelaskan di depan, dan ia tidak berkonsentrasi. Ia kurang tidur dari dua hari yang lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat, apalagi guru yang sedang menjelaskan proses perhitungan fisika yang membuatnya ingin menguap.

Baru saja Pete ingin memejamkan mata, bel berbunyi membuatnya tersentak dan sedikit segar. _Sedikit_. Sepertinya ia harus mencuci muka terlebih dahulu.

Keluar dari kelas, ia masih setengah sadar.

Ia nyaris menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah untuk menuju kantin.

Pete pergi ke toilet pria, melihat pantulan dirinya yang super kacau karena kurang tidur dan kelelahan, kemudian mencuci mukanya berkali-kali.

Ia mengerjap melihat refleksinya.

Air masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang ada dalam tubuh. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat suntuk.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, keluar dari toilet pria, dan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar di dalam kelas—

“Pete!”

Ryan melambaikan tangannya pada Pete. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelas dan mengarah menuju kantin, sampai akhirnya ia melihat Pete keluar dari belokan lorong.

“Hmm?”

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Pete untuk bisa merespons suara Ryan.

“Pete, kau terlihat—“ Ryan mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Pete, “— _mood_ mu sangat jelek sepertinya, ya?”

Pete menyentuh tangan Ryan yang berada di wajahnya. “Hanya sedikit capek.”

“Ayo, semangat! Aku dengar roti favoritmu yang kemarin stoknya habis kini ada lagi di kantin. Kita harus cepat sebelum diserbu siswa yang lain.”

Ryan tersenyum cerah, tangannya menggenggam tangan Pete.

Ah, senyum itu.

Senyum Ryan membuat Pete lebih sadar lagi, dan membuatnya membalas genggaman Ryan. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama, bergandengan, menuju kantin.

Tanpa Pete sadari, wajahnya sendiri sudah tak terlalu suntuk seperti tadi.

—bahkan senyum Ryan lebih menyegarkan daripada percikan air yang mengenai wajahnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

“Ry?”

“Hmm?”

“Coba senyum lagi.”

Ryan mengerjap. “Apa?”

“Senyum lagi.”

“Kau lagi kenapa?” cibir Ryan, tapi mau tak mau ia tersenyum juga melihat tingkah Pete yang tak biasanya. Mungkin karena Pete sedang lelah.

“Nah,” bisik Pete, “aku suka sekali melihatnya.”

“Karena?”

Pete tak menjawab. Wajah suntuknya kini berubah menjadi wajah yang terdapat senyum lebar di sana; dan berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Ryan nyaris menganggapnya tak waras. Pete mengabaikan komentar keji Ryan, karena ia merasa segar kembali. Senang Ryan berada di sisinya.

.

  * kiss



Ryan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas dasbor.

Mereka sudah berada di depan rumahnya kira-kira dua puluh menit yang lalu, namun tak ada satu pun yang bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

Pete menyetel kembali musik yang ada di radio, kemudian menoleh pada Ryan. “ _Well_?”

Ryan mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Aku belum mau turun.”

Pete mau tak mau mengeluarkan tawa kecil karena pernyataan Ryan. Tentu, dia juga mau bersama Ryan lama-lama. Kalau perlu mereka tidak usah keluar dari mobil hingga beberapa jam lagi. Hanya saja, Brendon bisa membunuh Pete jika terus-terusan menyabotase waktu adik perempuan kesayangannya.

“Aku juga tidak mau kau turun.”

Ponsel Ryan di atas dasbor bergetar dan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Ryan mengambil ponsel itu. Ia sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa yang menelepon tanpa melihat siapa nama peneleponnya di layar ponsel.

“Halo?”

“ _Kau punya waktu lima menit lagi untuk benar-benar pulang, Ry.”_

“Apa?”

Ryan melirik ke luar jendela mobil dan menatap lurus-lurus kakaknya yang sedang berada di depan pintu, menyilangkan kedua tangan.

_“Kau tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam?”_

“Aku—“

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri. Tentu, tentu, sudah pukul sembilan malam lewat satu menit dan Brendon sudah menggerecokinya.

“—akan segera pulang.”

_“Bagus.”_

Sambungan telepon dimatikan.

“Pasti disuruh masuk kandang.”

Ryan tertawa dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas dasbor. Tangannya menggenggam jari-jemari Pete, kemudian ia mendekat kepada Pete, bersandar sejenak di bahu tegap pemuda tersebut.

Pete mengelus rambut pendek Ryan. “Ry.”

“Hmm.”

“Brendon mengirimkan tatapan membunuh kepadaku. Aku bisa merasakannya.”

Ryan mengeluarkan tawa kecil lagi. “Oke, aku benar-benar harus pergi.” Tubuhnya ditegakkan dan ia mengecup pipi Pete dengan cepat; Pete nyaris tak bisa merasakan ciuman itu jika dia tidak melihat pergerakan kilat Ryan.

“Aku pergi.”

Tangan Ryan menyambar ponselnya, sudah bersiap memasukkannya ke dalam saku rok seragam sekolahnya, saat Pete menahan tangan Ryan dengan lembut.

Ryan mendongak.

Pete sudah berada di atasnya, kemudian mencium dahinya pelan.

Ryan bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang menghangat, dan ada tali tak terlihat yang menahannya; ia semakin tak bisa pergi dari jok kursi itu.

“Sampai ketemu lagi besok,” ujar Pete. “Aku ada ekskul, jadi mungkin akan pulang lebih lama.”

“Aku akan menunggu,” sahut Ryan cepat. “ _See you later_!”

Ryan membuka pintu mobil, memberikan tatapan terakhir pada Ryan, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu itu dan berjalan cepat ke pagar rumahnya.

Setiap hari mereka bertemu dan bagi Ryan tak ada waktu yang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Di dalam mobil, sembari memastikan Ryan benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Pete memikirkan hal yang sama tentang waktu yang tak pernah cukup.

.

  * memories



Pete baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru saat ia baru sadar bahwa kamarnya amat, sangat, berantakan.

Dimulai dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan, bolpoin yang tutupnya entah ke mana, buku-buku yang judulnya terbalik-balik, bantal dan guling yang bersatu di bawah.

Pete menghela napas.

Oke, dia akan membereskan kamar, merapikan semua kekacauan yang ada, hanya karena ia ingin keadaan kamarnya lebih baik saat ia ujian untuk akhir semester nanti.

Meskipun menunda bermenit-menit, akhirnya ia bangun dan mulai bergerak menyisihkan barang-barang.

Tumpukan di lemari, rak-rak, laci—

Pete mengerjap saat melihat ada benda yang menyelinap keluar dari buku-buku yang ia susun kembali.

Ia membungkuk dan memungut benda tersebut.

Itu adalah hasil _photobox_ , beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia dan Ryan pergi berkencan pertama kali. Mereka ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota mereka, jalan-jalan dan mengambil foto di sana. Jarak mereka begitu dekat—karena sering bertemu di rumah Ryan, jadi mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain—dan tangan Pete berada di pundak Ryan, merangkul gadis itu. Ryan tersenyum lebar di foto itu, begitu juga dengan Pete.

Pete mengelus foto tersebut.

Ia membuka-buka lagi buku tersebut, mencari-cari hasil cetakan _photobox_ yang mungkin masih terselip—karena ia yakin, ia dan Ryan mengambil banyak foto—namun tidak ada lagi selain debu dan selipan-selipan kertas di dalam buku.

Pete lebih giat lagi menyisihkan buku-buku, kertas, alat tulis dan sesekali memo mengenai ekstrakulikuler, untuk mencari sisa-sisa kenangan yang lain.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sampai satu jam, Pete menyeka keringatnya yang sudah bercucuran.

Kamarnya sudah rapi.

Dia menemukan beberapa hasil cetakan _photobox_ yang lain. Ada saat mereka menonton film, masih memegang _popcorn_ dari bioskop yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Ada foto-foto _polaroid_ dengan Ryan yang memegangi permen kapas. Ekspresinya imut sekali.

Ryan mungkin marah mengetahui foto-foto yang Pete pegang tercecer ke mana-mana. Namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Akhirnya Pete menyusun foto-foto tersebut dan menaruhnya di salah satu rak kosong, membiarkan foto dia dan Ryan di _photobox_ yang pertama kali berkencan itu di paling atas.

Pete kemudian mencari ponselnya—yang ternyata ada di sela-sela selimut dan guling—lalu mencari kontak Ryan, menekan tombol telepon.

Teleponnya diangkat dengan cepat.

“Halo?”

“ _Halo?”_ tanya Ryan di seberang. “ _Ada apa, Pete?_ ”

“Aku kangen.”

 _“Apa?”_ Tak bisa dipungkiri nada keheranan di sana, membuat Pete menyeringai lebar. _“Kau lagi mabuk, ya?”_

“Tentu saja tidak. Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita kencan, lalu mengambil foto di _photobox_?”

Ada hening sesaat sebelum terdengar samar-samar gumaman dari Ryan.

“Kita ke sana lagi, yuk.”

_“Apa?”_

“Siap-siap. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah sebentar lagi.”

 _“Apa?_ ”

“ _See you later_.”

Pete mematikan sambungan telepon, bersiul-siul, dan segera bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah Ryan.

.

  * 2:00 AM



Ryan berguling-guling selama beberapa kali di atas kasur.

Ia memejamkan mata, tentu, namun pikirannya ke mana-mana.

Posisi sudah nyaman, dengan pendingin ruangan yang disesuaikan dengan cuaca hari itu, selimut yang tebal, bantal dan tempat tidur yang empuk. Tugas-tugas sudah selesai, nilai ujiannya bagus, keluarganya harmonis, teman-temannya sepaham dengannya … dengan Pete pun tidak ada masalah.

Itulah sebabnya.

Jika semuanya begitu mulus; sesuai rencana tanpa ada masalah, _pasti_ ada sesuatu yang lebih berat yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Ryan berguling untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin memikirkan probabilitas-probabilitas terburuk yang akan benar-benar terjadi nanti.

Sepasang mata cokelatnya terbuka, memerhatikan kamarnya yang sudah gelap karena lampu dimatikan.

Ia melirik jam dinding.

Pukul satu pagi.

Ia kembali merebahkan diri, berguling-guling dan hanya menemukan bahwa kemungkinan itu semakin membebaninya.

Ryan menyerah, akhirnya mengambil ponsel yang layarnya mati di atas nakas. Ia membuka ponsel, melihat bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 02.00 AM, dan menyortir beberapa pesan, termasuk selamat tidur dari Pete

Ibu jari Ryan menyentuh kontak Pete di layar, kemudian menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon.

Satu kali nada dering. Dua. Tiga. Empat ….

_“Halo?”_

Pete mengangkat.

Ryan menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mengubah posisinya hingga menjadi setengah terduduk dan setengah berbaring. “Aku tidak bisa tidur.”

_“Aku juga, tapi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Apa yang kau lakukan?”_

“Aku hanya,” Ryan menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, “hanya ada aku dan pikiran-pikiran bodohku.”

 _“Mimpi buruk_?”

Ryan bisa mendengar suara ketikan di seberang sana, mungkin Pete dan tugas-tugasnya yang mendekati batas garis mati.

“Bukan … ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya hanya aku dan pikiran-pikiran bodohku.”

 _“Hmm …._ ” Suara ketikan lagi, kemudian Ryan bergumam, “ _tunggu sampai aku selesai_.”

“Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja tugasmu. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu—“

_“Kau tidak pernah mengganggu, Ry. Nah, aku sudah selesai. Tunggu ya.”_

“Sebentar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

_“Aku akan ke rumahmu, tunggu sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Kita akan cari makan.”_

Belum sempat Ryan membalas perkataan Pete, sambungan telepon terputus dari seberang. Hanya terdengar suara statis yang monoton sampai akhirnya benar-benar mati.

Ryan mengerjapkan mata, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia mematikan layar ponsel dan membuka selimutnya.

Ia segera menyalakan lampu dan berganti baju, bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Pete nanti. Untuk sesaat, kekhawatiran-kekhawatiran yang tidak penting dilupakan, dan ia kembali optimis.

.

  * blanket



Pete merasakan kepala Ryan di bahunya; mencari sandaran untuk tubuh yang sudah lelah.

“Mm,” gumam Ryan tak inkoheren.

Pete menggenggam tangan Ryan.

Mereka berada di pinggir pantai dengan mobil yang mereka jadikan tempat duduk—setengah, lebih tepatnya. Angin yang cukup dingin berembus, membuat helaian-helaian rambut mereka terbang di saat-saat tertentu. Ombak laut sedang tenang, dan sesekali Ryan menggunakan kaki-kakinya untuk memainkan pasir halus yang berada di bawahnya.

“Ngantuk?”

Ryan menggeleng, namun matanya sudah terpejam dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di pundak Pete.

“Pulang, yuk,” ajak Pete, tidak tega melihat Ryan yang menahan kantuk demi memperpanjang jatah waktu bertemu mereka minggu ini. Minggu ini merupakan minggu-minggu sibuk sehingga mereka harus memotong jam kencan mereka. Belum lagi, keduanya memiliki peran di kepanitian masing-masing kelas, sehingga waktu di jam-jam sekolah juga terpotong untuk _meeting_ dan menyusun rencana.

“Kau mau pulang sekarang?” tanya Ryan. Ada rajukan di suaranya juga sepasang mata cokelatnya yang begitu besar, membuat Pete menggelengkan kepala, dan merilekskan tubuhnya di atas kap mobil.

Pete menyentuh tangan Ryan. Dingin segera merasuk ke kulit dan tulang-tulangnya, lalu ia mengelus tangan tersebut.

“Kau kedinginan, Ry.”

“Hmm.”

“Sebentar.”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku mau ambilkan jaket. Atau selimut. Sepertinya kita pernah bawa selimut, ‘kan, karena waktu itu kau bilang kedinginan di mobil?”

Ryan mengerjap, untuk sesaat terlihat lebih sadar dari yang tadi.

“Tidak.”

“Lho, kenapa?” Pete dibuat keheranan karenanya. Pasalnya tubuh Ryan benar-benar dingin dan Pete takut kalau Ryan sakit di keesokan harinya. “Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, kau harus pastikan dulu bahwa kau tidak akan membawa penyakit nantinya.”

Ryan mengerjap, lagi.

“Aku tidak butuh selimut.”

Ryan mendekat, merasakan hawa tubuh Pete yang bercampur bersamanya. Aroma laut, angin malam, dan Pete. Semuanya begitu sempurna, membuat ia tersenyum hingga begitu lebar.

“Lalu?”

“Aku hanya ….” Ryan tak meneruskan kata-katanya, melainkan memeluk Pete dari sisi kirinya dengan erat. Bersama Pete sudah cukup hangat, sungguh, dan ia tidak perlu apa pun lagi untuk melindunginya dari cuaca dingin.

Pete menarik Ryan dalam pelukannya, mengelus-elus rambut pendek sang gadis.

“Kau tahu.”

Ryan mendongak sedikit saat Pete kembali berbicara. Dari posisi itu ia bisa melihat rahang Pete yang terlihat paripurna, kilauan matanya yang tak pernah senyap, dan hidung yang terpahat sebegitu rapi.

“… ada atau tidaknya.”

Karena tidak berkonsentrasi, Ryan hanya bisa menangkap kalimat terakhir dari Pete. Ia mengulang lagi. “Ada atau tidaknya ….?”

Pete menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryan sehingga mereka berjarak sekian millimeter saja. “Aku bilang, aku pun lupa aku menyimpan selimut atau tidak, jadi tidak bisa memastikan ada atau tidaknya.” Pete berdeham. “Lagi pula jika kau memang merasa nyaman … sebaiknya aku tidak perlu mengambil apa pun untuk melindungi tubuhmu.”

Ryan mengantuk. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan kurang tidur, dan apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur yang begitu panjang sampai ia tak sadar hari-hari begitu banyak yang terlewati.

Entah sudah berapa lama hening menemani mereka, karena Ryan sadar tak sadar ketika tubuhnya diangkat oleh Pete, pintu mobil yang buru-buru dibuka, tubuhnya yang diletakkan di kursi penumpang, dan pintu mobil yang kembali tertutup saat posisinya sudah nyaman di atas kursi.

Tubuh Ryan sudah tidak sebegitu dingin dibandingkan yang tadi.

Pete memutari mobil dan menaiki kursi pengemudi. Ia melirik ke belakang.

Selimut berwarna biru tua yang dilipat rapi ada di kursi belakang, tak terpakai sama sekali.

.

  * birthday



Ryan melihat ponselnya dengan gelisah.

Layarnya menunjukkan tanggal 30 Agustus, pukul dua belas malam lewat satu menit.

Ia mengingat-lagi saat tanggal 5 Juni, Pete berulang tahun. Tepat pukul dua belas malam, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Pete, menyiapkan kue ulang tahun bersama Brendon dan teman-teman sekelas Pete yang lain, memberinya hadiah, dan mengecupnya di pipi.

Ryan merasa wajahnya memanas.

Tidak, itu tidak penting. Bukannya ia mengharapkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba ia takut bahwa Pete lupa sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba ia takut bahwa Pete benar-benar tak peduli.

Tiba-tiba ia takut bahwa semua kekhawatirannya berubah jadi nyata, meninggalkannya meringkuk ketakutan, sendiri.

Ia melirik lagi layar ponsel. Pukul dua belas malam lewat lima menit.

Baik.

Ini waktunya ia mematikan ponsel dan tidur. Lagi pula, banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakan besok.

Baru saja ia mematikan ponsel, ketika pintunya diketuk dan mengayun terbuka tanpa izin. “ _Happy birthday, my sis!_ ”

Ryan menoleh, melihat Brendon dan kedua orangtuanya membawa kue dengan lilin yang terang berderang memenuhi kamarnya.

Sedetik, ia merasa kebahagiaan. Keluarganya jelas peduli.

Kemudian sedetik lagi, ia merasa kebahagiaan itu luntur.

Sama seperti keesokannya, semua teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat, memberi kado, yang disambut dengan senyum yang terplester di wajah Ryan.

Saat pulang sekolah, Pete menyambutnya di depan pintu, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Salah satu teman Ryan di kelas sebelah lewat, mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Ryan.

Ryan mengatakan terima kasih, lalu menoleh pada Pete.

Pete hanya tersenyum. “Ayo.”

Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas jam berlalu dan Pete bahkan tak mengucapinya ulang tahun. Ryan hanya mengangguk, wajahnya sangat sebal, dan berjalan bersisian di sebelah Pete.

“Jadi,” ujar Pete, “kau berulang tahun.”

“Kau lupa?” Ada kekesalan yang terselip di dua kata tersebut; kekecewaan yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung oleh Ryan. Atau mungkin, karena ia memiliki hati yang sensitif dan lembut, membuatnya sakit hati karena hal-hal kecil sekali pun.

Pete tersenyum mendengar hal itu, lalu mencari tangan Ryan dan menggenggamnya erat. “Mana mungkin aku lupa?”

“Kau sampai sekarang tidak mengucapkan—“ Ryan berdeham, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan mengalir. “—waktu dulu—“

“Hei. Aku tidak mau memberimu _surprise_ bersama kakakmu dan keluargamu, karena itu perayaan yang khusus hanya untuk keluarga kalian. Kita akan mendapatkan momen spesial sendiri. Aku juga tidak mau mengucapkannya bersama teman-temanmu, terlalu biasa … maksudku, aku akan memberikan hal lain kepadamu. Tapi aku menginginkan momen. Berdua saja.”

Ryan menggenggam tangan Pete lebih erat. “Kau tidak mengelak bahwa sebenarnya kau lupa dan sekarang mencari alasan?”

Pete tertawa. “Kau tidak percaya? Aku sudah memesan reservasi restoran yang kau sukai waktu itu, yang butuh tiga bulan baru bisa mendapat tempatnya. Malam ini kita ke sana.”

Ryan merasa senang sekali ia nyaris meledak.

“Ry?”

“ _I love you, Pete_.

“ _I love you more, and happy birthday_.” Pete bergerak maju, mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryan, dan memberikan ciuman lembut. “Aku berharap bahwa kau tetap di sisiku sampai nanti—“

Bola basket mengarah ke kepala Pete, dan Pete berhasil menghindar. Butuh dua detik bagi Pete untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

“Jangan pacaran di lapangan basket, _please_!” seru Brendon, menggunakan satu jari untuk memutar-mutar bola basket lain yang akan diarahkan lagi pada Pete.

Cengiran Pete membuat Brendon kembali melempar bola basketnya, dan Pete segera menarik tangan Ryan, pergi dari sana.

.

  * snow



Pete membuka jendela kelas di sebelah kursinya.

Ini sudah mendekati pertengahan Desember, dan salju diekspektasikan akan turun hari ini atau esok, paling lambat. Namun sampai sore ini ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda salju akan turun.

“Pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai,” ujar guru di depan kelas saat bel berbunyi. Suara-suara buku ditutup, ritsleting tas yang dibuka dan ditutup, serta kursi-kursi yang dinaikkan ke atas meja terdengar kontras.

Pete memasukkan buku-bukunya, menaikkan kursi ke atas meja, dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Ryan berkata bahwa ia akan berada di kelas lebih lama karena hari ini guru di kelasnya ingin memberikan pengayaan untuk materi pelajaran fisika.

Tiga puluh menit, empat puluh lima menit … Pete menahan kuap yang terus-terusan melanda dirinya. Ia duduk di depan ruang kelas Ryan.

Cuaca mulai dingin.

Tepat satu jam setelah Pete menunggu Ryan, pintu kelas Ryan terbuka.

“Hai, tadi agak lama, ya,” ujar Ryan, segera duduk di sebelah Pete. “ _Capek_.”

“Mau langsung pulang?”

Ryan mengangguk. “Langsung pulang, deh. Aku mau mengurus tugas-tugas yang tadi diberikan. Kau bagaimana?”

“Aku hari ini senggang, sih. Ke rumahmu aja, ya. Sekalian main sama Brendon.”

“Mm hmm.”

Ryan baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar ketika butir salju pertama jatuh di rambutnya. “Pete.”

Pete mendongak ke atas, melihat butir-butir salju yang terus turun.

“Oh, ya.”

Anak-anak yang belum pulang mulai ramai, menggunakan ponsel mereka untuk mengambil foto dan video akan salju yang turun pertama kali di sekolah.

Ryan pun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menarik ponsel dari saku roknya, dan mengambil potret akan Pete yang menengadah melihat langit.

Saat Ryan menyimpan ponselnya seraya tersenyum sendiri, Pete menangkap pandangan itu. Ia menyentuh salju yang ada di hidung Ryan. “Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hm?”

“Mengambil fotomu.”

“Pasti jelek, ya?”

“Bagus, kok.”

“Mana, lihat.”

Ryan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Ryan, tertawa-tawa kecil, seraya mengarah ke parkiran. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Pete untuk bisa mengejar Ryan dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menahan pundak Ryan.

Salju-salju terus turun dan mengenai mereka, membuat suasana baru di sekolah pada tahun ini.

.

  * hug



Ryan masih mendengarkan Brendon dan Pete berada di depan kamarnya, berbicara seru mengenai pertandingan ekstrakulikuler antar sekolah yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

Sementara kedua orang ‘kesayangan’nya berada di ruang tamu, Ryan berada di dalam kamar, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai.

Materi untuk besok sudah ia pelajari.

 _Job desk_ organisasi tak ada masalah.

Teman-temannya yang lain sedang sibuk, dan ia benar-benar bosan.

Lebih parahnya lagi, dia sedang amat, sangat _kangen_ dengan Pete, yang kini masih berada di depan, sekarang bermain _game_ _play station_ dan tertawa-tawa dengan Brendon.

Ryan mengintip ke luar.

Mereka berdua seru sekali.

Ryan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti _game_ yang dimainkan mereka berdua. Maka ia mengayunkan pintu lebih lebar, melangkahkan kaki keluar, dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas sofa.

“Main apa, sih?” tanyanya, meletakkan tangannya di masing-masing bahu Brendon dan Pete.

“ _Game_ ,” jawab mereka bersamaan, lalu tertawa-tawa lagi saat melihat ada petarung yang jatuh di layar televisi.

Ryan mengernyitkan dahi. “Aku juga tahu kalau itu _game_ —“

“Sebentar,” ujar Brendon, kemudian menjeda permainan yang mereka mainkan.  Gerakan di televisi berhenti seketika. “Aku ingin mengambil minum dulu. Mau minum apa, Pete?”

“Air putih saja.”

“Ry?” tanya Brendon, melirik Ryan yang memasang wajah sebal.

“Disamakan saja.”

Brendon mengacak-acak rambut Ryan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Ryan memeluk leher Pete dari belakang. “ _Kangen_ ,” bisiknya. “Aku bosan sekali, dan kau sedang bermain _game_ —“

Pete menyentuh tangan Ryan perlahan. “Sini, di sebelah aku duduknya.”

Ryan memutari sofa dan duduk di sebelah Pete. Brendon masih belum kembali, mungkin sekalian mengambil soda favoritnya.

“Habis ini ke mana, yuk,” tukas Pete, seraya mengelus wajah Ryan dengan ibu jarinya. “Kau bosan, ‘kan?”

“Mm hmm. Tapi tidak mau ke mana-mana. Hanya ….” Ryan ingin menjawab bahwa ia hanya ingin bergelung saja, bermanja-manja dengan Pete pada hari ini, bersantai seraya memakan camilan yang ada di atas meja, lalu menonton serial televisi yang sempat tertinggal … namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pete, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Ryan, menjulurkan tangannya ke pundak gadis itu dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

Ryan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Pete yang sudah dikenalnya, merasa nyaman di posisi itu seraya memejamkan mata—

“EHEM.”

Ryan dan Pete bisa merasakan guncangan saat Brendon sengaja melemparkan diri di atas sofa setelah meletakkan minuman mereka di atas meja. Brendon menggoyang-goyangkan diri di atas sofa, membuat Ryan terlonjak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Pete.

“Apa, sih,” gerutu Ryan. “ _Ganggu_ aja.”

“Aku lagi bermain _game_ , pacarannya nanti aja.”

“Ih, aku tidak mengganggu kalian sama sekali.”

Pete tertawa seraya mengambil gelas air mineralnya. Tangannya sudah membuka stoples biskuit, memakannya dan menonton perdebatan antara adik-kakak tersebut.

 _Yah_ , setidaknya, Ryan tidak bosan lagi.

.

  * tears



Pete mengusap-usap matanya dengan keras.

Hampir satu jam ia bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya, dan matanya terkena debu sehingga sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi. Namun ia tak mengambil waktu istirahat, dan terus bermain sampai inilah yang terjadi:

Pandangan matanya terhalang, membuatnya salah mengambil gerakan, kakinya tidak stabil dan membuatnya jatuh dengan posisi paling menyakitkan yang pernah ada.

Harusnya tidak apa-apa, tapi—

Satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah penglihatan yang menggelap, rasa sakit yang menjulur ke seluruh tubuh, dan akhirnya ia yang terjatuh dengan lutut yang berdarah hebat.

“Pete!”

“Hei!” Terdengar bunyi peluit. “Berhenti dulu.”

Kesalahan fatal. Sangat fatal.

Ia mendengar sepatu-sepatu yang bergesekan dengan rumput, teriakan beberapa orang, bola yang dilempar ke arah lain, dan tangan-tangan yang membawanya pergi.

Ia dibawa langsung ke ruangan kesehatan dan diberikan pertolongan pertama.

Kakinya terkilir, untung saja tidak patah.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya pelatihnya. “Biasanya kau sangat berkonsentrasi.”

“Aku hanya—“ Pete sedikit ragu, kemudian menjawab. “—kemarin aku tidak tidur, jadi agak kecapekan. Lalu mataku kemasukan debu.”

Pelatihnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Mulai besok, aku tidak mau hal yang seperti itu terjadi lagi, oke?”

Pete mengangguk.

Ia merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata. Hening suasananya, karena teman-temannya yang lain sedang mengurus lapangan.

Kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka. Pete mengintip.

Rok sekolah dan rambut pendek …. Pete segera mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk.

“Ryan,” panggilnya, memberi senyum lemah.

Ryan mendekati Pete. Ekspresinya sangat panik, dan segera menyentuh kaki Pete. Pete meringis pelan.

“Sudah kubilang untuk jangan bergadang,” gumam Ryan. “Kenapa sih kau suka _ngeyel_ sekali?”

“Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur—“

Ryan menghela napas. Memang terkadang yang menjadi masalah utamanya adalah insomnia yang hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Saat mendengar kabar dari teman Pete—saat itu ia sedang berada di ruang guru fisika, mengumpukan tugas—ia merasa panik yang langsung mendatanginya, membuatnya terburu-buru, langsung meletakkan tugasnya begitu saja dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

“Ry?”

Ryan mendongak.

“Kau menangis.”

“Apa?”

Ryan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh di pipi.

“Aku tidak tahu aku menangis,” sahut Ryan.

Pete menatapnya khawatir. “Kenapa kau menangis?”

“Aku tidak—“ Ryan menggelengkan kepala. “—aku rasa aku hanya terlalu cemas. Akan keadaanmu. Jaga kesehatan, Pete, karena satu kondisi buruk bisa mengarah ke kondisi yang lain. Aku takut bahwa tiba-tiba kakimu patah, butuh waktu lama untuk pulih kembali … sementara banyak yang harus kau kerjakan—“

Air matanya mengalir tak terkontrol.

Ryan dengan cepat menghapusnya. “Maaf. Aku tidak mau terlihat secengeng itu.”

“Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sekhawatir itu,” ujar Pete lembut, mengusap pipi Ryan yang masih menyisakan jejak air mata. “Aku berjanji bahwa hal yang seperti itu tidak terulang lagi.”

Ryan tersenyum. “Janji?”

“Janji. Nah, sekarang jangan menangis lagi.”

.

  * school



Ryan menatap pantulannya di depan cermin.

Hari ini ia akan datang ke perpisahan kelas akhir milik Brendon dan Pete. Ia memakai gaun berwarna biru tua yang menampilkan pundak yang sedikit terbuka, namun tidak terlihat murahan; hanya elegan dan berkelas.

Ia memulas wajahnya dengan _make up_ yang tipis, memberikan kesegaran di wajahnya.

Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Ryan membuka pintu kamar, dan menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi untuk pelengkap hari ini. Saat ia keluar, mobil Pete sudah berada di luar.

Brendon tadi sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena ada hal-hal yang harus ia urus mengenai kelulusannya.

Pete tersenyum melihat Ryan. “Kau cantik sekali.”

“Mm, dan kau terlihat … rapi.”

Pete jelas terlihat lebih rapi hari ini: ia memakai jas biru tua formal, rambutnya disisir rapi. Ia membukakan pintu pada Ryan dan memutari mobil untuk duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya sunyi meraja di antara mereka.

Ryan terus-terusan menatap jendela.

“Hei.”

Ryan menjawab tanpa menoleh, “hmm.”

“Kenapa kau diam?”

Ryan menarik napas. “Sebentar lagi kau lulus.”

“Secara teknis, aku sudah lulus, tapi, lanjutkan.”

Ryan kini menoleh, menatap Pete sungguh-sungguh. “Aku takut kalau kau lulus, nanti kau akan bertemu orang lain, mulai bosan denganku—“

Pete memelankan kendaraannya dan berpaling pada Ryan. “Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.”

“Tapi, semua bisa berubah, Pete.”

Pete menyentuh tangan Ryan. “Itu tidak akan terjadi, oke? Aku tetap akan bermain ke rumahmu, kita berkencan, aku akan menjemputmu setelah pulang sekolah.”

Ryan mengangguk.

Mereka sampai di gedung sekolah lima belas menit kemudian. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Pete kembali membukakan pintu untuk Ryan.

Ryan mengamati gedung sekolah yang megah, kali ini diberikan dekorasi-dekorasi berwarna karena acara perpisahan yang diadakan hari ini.

“Kau masih takut?” tanya Pete. Mereka masih berada di dekat pintu mobil.

Ryan menggeleng yakin. “Aku percaya padamu.”

Sekolah yang mempertemukan Pete dengan Brendon, dan Brendon dan teman-temannya yang mempertemukan Pete dengan Ryan di rumahnya.

Ryan berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Pete menuju gedung sekolah.

—ia berharap, bukan sekolah yang menjadi akhir hubungan mereka. Namun menjadi awal yang baru lagi, merajut kenangan sampai mereka tua nanti.

Pete menggenggam tangan Ryan lebih erat lagi.

Ya, ia memegang kepercayaan penuh pada pemuda itu, yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengannya, yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, dan tak pernah mengecewakannya. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk kamu yang sudah mempercayai karakter dan pair favoritnya lagi di tangan saya! semoga memuaskan c;


End file.
